The Story of the Pirates
by Wolf3391
Summary: Making a promise to a friend our Naruto find himself joining the Straw-Hat crew after they have all come together again. Naruto/Harem


**The Story of the Pirates**

**Chapter 1: Will You Join My Crew**

**I do not own Naruto or one piece**

**Honestly this fic is something everyone wants to do and so here I am making my own. Stories have Naruto making his own crew or replace him as captain but I decided to do on where he joins the crew, his role is the chronicler of the crew always writing the story of the strawhat crew**

**Naruto pairings: Robin, Nami, others undecided yet**

**XChapter StartX**

'_So back here again eh…_' were the external thoughts of one Uzumaki Naruto, former ninja of the elemental nations and current traveller of the seas. After a long time spent in his homeland protecting the innocent and peace which had been maintained for many a decade now he had decided to do what he always wanted… travel and see the whole world. He had done so for several years visiting various islands on the sea known as the Grand line meeting great men known as pirates as he went.

His own skills grew with each new crew he met, from the Red hairs to the infamous Whitebeard pirates. Where once he had been an idiot now stood a powerful man with skills that could best even the mystic devil fruit users, and his powers were all earned by hard work, blood and sweat. Although learning the art of Haki had been interesting when he met a man by the name of Rayleigh, he had found a good drink partner when he was at a place known as Shakky's Rip-Off Bar.

Time went on as Naruto casually travelled the islands hearing stories of the new up and coming pirates of the day. His favourite was the straw-hat crew led by one Monkey D. Luffy; the crew was infamous for causing trouble wherever they went although Naruto could tell they weren't like most pirates. No Luffy's crew had honour and rules when out of their adventures, such as saving a country from a corrupt official or more impressive breaking down the doors of Enis Lobby to save a single crew member who had attempted to sacrifice herself for their sakes. It helped that he had once met the crew member, Nico Robin when she was quite young. He had saved her from some men who found her in the street and let her stay with him for a little before she suddenly left one day.

He had met and saved a fair few people under the radar of the so called World Government… honestly Naruto wanted to destroy the whole thing for the stupidity of the idea of a group of men proclaiming themselves protectors of peace when they themselves cause more damage than the so called evil pirates. It sickened him to see how life outside of his own home worked in such a say that so called nobles could buy slaves and kill anyone in their way with no repercussions, he had once shut down a slaving operation with a group of Fishmen who were a little hesitant of his help but Naruto really didn't care if they liked him, he was there to stop the injustice of the so called nobles.

Right now Naruto was on his boat heading back to Sabaody Archipelago, he was returning for a few reasons, the first was to maybe get a drink with Rayleigh again as he hadn't had a drinking partner in a few years since an old friend had died two years ago. The second reason was to join Luffy's crew at a favour to someone who had asked him to help. What wa odd about that was the person had contacted Naruto from the spirit realm which he had gained access to with his sage training.

_XFlashbackX_

_Naruto sat in his meditative state surrounded by plant life, allowing him easy access to the spirit world to which he had convened with for a few many years. "Hmm… what…? I feel something calling out to me, I sense sadness and guilt but a strong spirit from the source" Naruto muttered aloud as he focused on the spirit and drew it closer to himself._

_When the spirit was close enough he opened his eyes from his concentration to see a figure bathed in flame but was also crying tears. "Hey what's wrong?" Naruto asked as the spirits eyes looked at him._

"_I…I died… I died in his arms protecting him… I didn't think he's get so close to saving me only for the rescue to fail in the end" the spirit said as Naruto stood up and walked toward the spirit putting his hand on his shoulder the flames not burning him at all._

"_Boy… what was your name?" Naruto asked as the spirit looked uo_

"_Ace…" it answered as Naruto's eyes widened seeing that he now knew whose spirit this was. _

"_I didn't expect to see you here so soon, Ace… I expected your old man before you" the firey spirit of the late Portgas D. Ace wiped his eyes to look at Naruto and then recognised._

"_N-Naruto… is that you… are you dead too?" Ace asked as Naruto shook his head at him._

"_No I visit this place from time to time" he said as he looked out on the world they lay which was a paradise in a forest, a meadow by a waterfall, several kinds of flowers surrounding them and a small breeze lifting the leaves as they flowed past the two. "It helps me remember the good people I've known in my years. But Ace… you died… at the hands of the World Government no less. How did this happen?" Naruto asked sitting down on one of the stones by the river and offering a seat to ace which he took his face now revealed behind the flames._

_Ace went on to explain how Whitebeard had sent him out to find a pirate known as Blackbeard only that when he caught up with him revealed his devil fruits power which had managed to beat him. After that he was detained in Impel down and awaiting his execution, then learning that his brother Luffy was on his way to save him, travelling down all six levels of Impel Down's hells to find him, nearly dying on the way if not for the aid of the revolutionary Ivanko, the very strange Okama (Drag-Queen)_

_Then when he was taken to the holy land to be executed and the reveal of his heritage and the reason why the government felt they needed to make a spectacle of it. Naruto wasn't surprised to hear that Ace was the Son of Gol D. Roger the former king of the pirates. Ace then told him how Whitebeard declared war on the Government over their acts bringing about his ship the Moby Dick and sending out his crew mates to fight and rescue Ace from his fate, and also that Luffy alongside numerous prisoners from Impel Down made it to the fight to aid them in their mission._

_Luffy had managed to get Ace free of his cuffs and they were heading back to the ship Whitebeard had in waiting only for one of the Admirals Akainu to come forth trying to kill a weakened and tired Luffy but Ace seeing his little brother in peril stepped in the way and took the blow despite knowing his fire powers wouldn't be able to hold back Akainu's._

"_Naruto… you've been travelling on your own since before I joined my old man's crew… I know it's a lot to ask but maybe… could you go look after my brother for me. Despite how strong he is he's nowhere near ready to face some things in the new world… please find him and look after him" Ace said on his hands and knees._

"_Ace, get up you don't need to get down on your knees for something like this, if this is all you ask then I'll do it. Luffy is one of the good guys in this world, even if he is a pirate, but I may need a bit of your strength to do it" Naruto said offering his hand to him which Ace took._

"_Whatever I can do I will, if it's to protect my brother I'll sell my soul and go to hell" he said determined as Naruto smiled letting his body take a small part of Ace's flame._

"_That's what I like to hear from the people I respect, fighting to protect gives to strongest power to those who need it" Naruto held up his hand and several small flames swirled in it. "With this your will to look after Luffy will go on Ace, I'll join up with him when I can… but until then go be with your old man, he is joining us it seems as well" Naruto said as Ace turned to see the huge figure of Whitebeard._

"_You were always one to make promises Naruto… I'm glad I got to see you one more time before I went onto to my afterlife" said Whitebeard with a smirk that Naruto mirrored looking up at one of the strongest men he had ever met._

"_Well you know me Edward… still, guess we won't get a chance to drink again… shame all I have are Shanks, Rayleigh and on occasion Neptune. It suck getting old" he chuckled as Ace blinked slightly in confusion._

"_Yeah… but not everyone ages as gracefully as you Naruto… some still thought you ate a fruit giving you eternal life" Edward (whitebeard's real name) chuckled as Naruto shook his head._

"_Yet I often took a dip in the sea without sinking, but I just have an extended lifespan…maybe immortal but I have no idea on that one. So…you ready to join Gol ahead and get back your drinking partner?" Edward nodded putting a hand on Ace's shoulder._

"_Yeah, I'll be heading with my son… it'll be nice to tell him how I shouted that One Piece did exist to all the pirates before I died Gehehehe" Edward laughed with his usual deep chuckle. _

"_Making a big impression till you died eh, you are still one of the most influential people I ever had the pleasure to meet Edward. Till we meet again" Naruto said as the two shook hands as equals in strength but not height._

"_We'll save you a seat by the campfire Naruto… take care of the next generation of pirates… that Luffy, he just might be one Roger was looking to carry his will out" Edward told Naruto who nodded and waved his hand as the waterfall opened revealing a door the was pure gold and slowly opened to release the sounds of a merry party inside._

"_I look forward to it you two, now go join the party" he said as the two began walking toward the door seeing the tables full._

"_Good luck Naruto, from what I remember Luffy's crew is pretty crazy hope you have plenty patients" Ace said with a smirk._

"_I like crazy, normal is overrated anyway. Crazy is unpredictable just like me so I think I'll be fine Ace" Naruto said as he faded from their view the sound of his laughter filling the air for the two great pirates._

"_He'll lead them to great things you know. Even I know at my prime I would only just match him if he didn't hold back so much" Whitebeard said before he and ace passed through the golden doors._

"_Yeah… he was known as the Spiral King after all, it'll be good to be friends with the next king of Pirates" ace said as the doors closed and the waterfall once more covered to door to the home of great spirits._

_XFlashback OverX_

"It took me so long to find out where he was, even then I had to discover that he's be returning here today… I can see why ero-sennin had a spy network now, makes things tonnes easier in the long run" Naruto said as he docked his small ship and stepped onto the Island of Islands.

Naruto wore an black combat shoes, navy pants that had extra pockets, long sleeved red and blue shirt and a long red cloak. His hair was golden blonde the spikes like a sea urchin, eyes as blue as the sea and three whisker like marks on each his cheeks and a gem crystal around his neck that glowed green. Of course all was hidden by a hidden cloak as he was a wanted man in the world.

"Now where should I start looking for him?" Naruto wondered making his way into the main area of Sabaody. On his way he heard the makings of a fight and went there to find several marines and pirates fighting it out. Although one person stood out to him, it was the small young teen boy wearing a fake nose with moustache carrying a huge sack of what he presumed to be food based on the bits of meat sticking out the top.

Although before he could approach him there was a loud noise as a couple Pacifistas crashed down on the group "Oh great those things are here, Murphy's Law still likes to mess with me it seems" Naruto groaned as he walked toward the group.

"Pirate 'Straw Hat Luffy Identified" said one of the marine weapons sensors as it began locking in on a rather larger and obviously bad Luffy impersonator before opening firing on it creating a small blast similar to Kizaru's devil fruit blasts.

Naruto watched as low level pirates were taken out by the Pacifista and a huge figure approached the fake Luffy holding a large axe the person looked like a sumo wrestler is he was honest. He heard the man mumble something but didn't really care but chuckled seeing him, hit over the head by the flat of the axe shouting how Luffy wasn't a pathetic man like he was.

Before he could chuckle seeing the fakes actions catching up with him Naruto was forced to vanish in a burst of speed in order to avoid a large blast from the pacifista, luckily when he dodged Luffy had jumped to avoid it as well and the two ended up next to each other.

"What was that for?" Luffy asked one hand on his head another on his large bag, Naruto noticed he now had an X shaped wound on his chest. "All my precious food id in this bag you know" said Luffy as many pirates and marine's jaws dropped seeing the 400 million beli wanted man.

"Yo you Luffy?" Naruto asked as the rubber man looked up at his hooded face.

"Yeah, what do you want, I'm not sharing my food and I kinda have these guys right now, mystery dude" Luffy said as Naruto chuckled hearing him, his mind thinking he wanted food.

"No, no I just wanted to talk, but you're right it is a little crowded here, want help taking them down?" Naruto asked as Luffy smirked.

"If you can beat these guys then you must be strong so yeah I'd love to see if you can keep up with the future King of the Pirates" Naruto smiled as he raised his hand.

"Trust me, I'm plenty strong Luffy…" he said as a giant hand made of swirling blue energy out of his sleeve and straight through the Pacifista with no resistance before Naruto swung his hand down and letting the chain cut the robot clean in two. The two halves fell apart with a loud 'CLANG' and Sentomaru's eyes widened seeing the attack.

'_It can't be… he hasn't been seen in years… he's supposed to have died. How is he here'_ he thought in slight fear. "All Pacifista Target the cloaked man next to Straw-hat, shoot to kill immediately" he shouted getting confused looks from the other marines and pirates to what made him lose his cool.

"Huh… what so big about you mystery guy… you a pirate? Also that attack was amazing where did the chain come from?" Luffy asked as Naruto gave a small nod under the hood before chuckling.

"Secret Luffy, but I think I should introduce myself since someone seems to remember my method of attack" Naruto tugged at his cloak pulling it all off in on revealing his usual attire, blonde spiky locks and whiskered cheeks. "Names Uzumaki Naruto the marine dubbed King of Spirals" Naruto said smiling his big grin as the marine's jaws dropped to the floor hearing him.

"T-T-T-The S-S-Spiral K-King … is here?" said one marine as the other Pacifista began charging at Naruto and by proxy Luffy.

"You wanna take this one?" Naruto said as Luffy nodded his arm beginning to steam.

"Yeah but you were right you are strong… wanna join my crew?" he asked as Naruto chuckled.

"Sure why not" Naruto replied as Luffy smirked thinking of the cool new guy he just got to join. "Gomu Gomu no…" Luffy vanished with a burst of speed appearing above while Naruto readjusted his hood "Jet Pistol" Luffy cried slamming his fist into the robot which reinforcing his first to crush the robot beneath his hands.

Naruto whistled seeing the blow '_Not bad… he added haki to the blow'_ he thought to himself as his eyes caught sight of two figures running toward them. "Oi Luffy aren't those guys your crew mates there?" Naruto asked pointing to the running figures of Zoro and Sanji.

"Huh oh you're right, OI ZORO, SANJI!" he cried picking up his bag of food "Whao this time it really is you. You guys it's been forever" Luffy cried smiling and mentioning how he had believed the fake straw hats were the real deal before. Apparently two years had yet to affect his common sense or overall lack of.

"Oi Luffy what trouble have you gotten yourself into and who is this guy" asked Sanji giving the cloaked Naruto a look over.

"Your new crew mate" Naruto answered simply as both men turned to their captain.

"LUFFY!" they both shouted enraged after two years training their captain greets them by telling them they have a new crew member. "How can you ask some random stranger to join the crew?" Zoro asked despite feeling the power of the cloaked stranger.

"Because he took out a strong enemy with no trouble and even did it looking cool" was Luffy's answer and Naruto nodded under the cloak as Luffy received a kick to the head, which didn't affect him much.

"You can't just do that Luffy are you a complete idiot?" Sanji asked the captain momentarily forgetting who he was talking to.

"No" Luffy answered before his head turned to see a familiar face "Rayleigh!" he cried seeing the former first mate of Gol D. Roger, something the surrounding pirates were shocked to see.

"Ahahah I thought I'd drop by and take a look" Rayleigh said sat atop a tree root looking over the scene. "Although it seems you don't need any help, still nice to see you again Naruto. And Luffy have you honed your strength further" the boy gave a nod.

"Well then… you had better be off, your crew awaits and until next time Naruto" said cloaked figure gave a small two finger salute to the man.

"Indeed old friend, till that day save me a drink" he said as Rayleigh nodded.

"Yeah thanks so much Rayleigh, for everything you've done these past two years!" Luffy shouted in thanks to the man who helped him become stronger for his crew.

"Haha no need for such formalities… just go" he told he boy who raised his arms at him.

"Rayleigh… I'm gonna do it… I'm gonna become the Pirate King" Luffy cried determined bringing tears to the man's eyes.

"Indeed… head straight for the top… Naruto be sure to help him along the way" he shouted down smiling as Naruto gave him the thumbs up.

"I already promised to, and you know how I am with promises" Naruto said as Rayleigh felt relieved remembering Naruto way with promises. "But before we go…" Naruto lifted his hand and a swirling blue ball appeared before he grasped it turning into an energy blade which he swung behind him and the others leaving a trench between them and the marines. "A little help holding the idiots back" he smiled under the cloak.

"I appreciate that Naruto, now go" all of them nodded and began reading in direction of the ship, Naruto mainly following behind the others who knew which direction to go.

As they ran Zoro and Sanji turned to Naruto "So who did you promise to look after Luffy?" asked Sanji curious.

"And better yet what was that technique… you seemed to form a blade with that strange energy?" the swordsman asked interested to see if he could spar with the new guy.

"I don't think now is the time to ask questions considering all the marines chasing us" Naruto said as the two looked at each other before nodding.

"I guess so" muttered Zoro as the crew had several marines come out in front of the to block them off. Thankfully all of them seemed to have a random bought of heavy depression thanks to the help of a pink haired girl that had several ghosts floating around her.

"I just knew this mayhem had something to do with you people. Are you still hanging around here?" she asked her attention on Zoro.

"Well what are you doing still hanging around here?" Zoro asked annoyed at the woman while Sanji went gaga over the pretty lady, and Luffy was questioning who she was.

"is that any way to talk to the person who brought you all the way here? Why if it weren't for me you'd be…" he chastising was cut off by a smiling Sanji seeming very happy that the woman was a real woman.

"Has he always been like that?" Naruto asked a little disturbed by his behaviour… too much like Jiraiya.

"Hard to say…" the swordsmen answered in response.

"At any rate you need to set sail as soon as possible. There are battleships appearing just off shore" the girl announced.

"I think we'll be fine" muttered Naruto pointing up at the descending large bird above the group.

"Wow that's a big bird… can you cook it Sanji?" Luffy asked before the cook nodded.

"Yeah but I think this is our ride out of here so you can't eat it Luffy, now get on" he turned to the girl "Goodbye my lovely such a shame we must part so soon" the girl seemed to shudder at the man's behaviour thinking it wasn't cute in any way.

"Zoro, Sanji, Luffy I found you" said a little furry creature that had a hat and small antlers alongside a blue nose. The infamous Tony Tony Chopper, 50 beli reward. "Thank heaven I found you" the little reindeer said before his eyes turned to Naruto "Who are you?" he asked.

"Let's just go, I'll tell you on the way" Naruto said dragging the man by his collar up the bird as did Zoro and Luffy before the bird took off carrying the four away.

Once in the air Zoro turned to Naruto "Well…?" he asked in general.

"Well my name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm here on a promise from Luffy's brother" all heads turned looking in slight shock. "He came to me two years ago saying he was sorry what had happened and if I would watch over you, took me all that time to find you I was lucky when I discovered you were on your way here" Naruto said as Luffy grabbed his cloak.

"How did Ace ask you to do this, he's dead" Luffy asked slightly angry before he felt Naruto hand on his shoulder.

"I know, I spoke to his spirit when I made the promise Luffy, I didn't mean to offend his memory in any way. But I never break a promise and I swore to him I'd look after you, Whitebeard seemed to agree with the idea too" Naruto chuckled seeing the jaws drop on Sanji and Zoro while Luffy's frown turned into a smirk.

"Oh ok then if that's all" Luffy said understanding what was going on… to a degree at least.

Chopper was staring up at Naruto trying to see under the hood "So what can you do Mr Naruto?" the little reindeer asked him.

"A number of things, swordfight, make herbal medicines, write stories and make interesting intems from time to time. And also I control a powerful energy that I can bend to my whims. But more on that later" he said as the reindeers eyes went star shaped.

"You make medicines…?" he asked hopefully.

"I do, I can also heal certain injuries if within reason but yes I make medicines I heard that you yourself are quite the expert on that in the crew Chopper and call me Naruto" he said as the little reindeer nodded before his arms went wavy.

"Don't think I'll get all embarrassed by saying things like that" he said obviously eluding to the fact it had.

"So a swordfighter huh… how good are you then?" asked Zoro catching him when he said swordfight.

"We'll have to train and find out won't we" Naruto smirked under the hood as did Zoro feeling he would get a descent spar from the guy.

**XBreakX**

In no time at all the bird flew over Luffy's ship The Thousand Sunny to which Luffy looked over the side "Ahh you guys!" he cried as the other crew members waved seeing them, Sanji having a massive nosebleed seeing Robin and Nami.

Naruto dropped over the side of the bird and ropped down to the deck floating just when he was about to touch the floor. "Hello everyone" he waved as all the members gave the cloaked figure a new look.

"Oi Straw-hat who's this guy" Asked Franky gesturing with his huge hands as Luffy spotted him and was instantly amazed by the upgraded Franky.

"I don't think he can answer you, but the names Naruto and I'm join your crew to look after you captain as a personal favour, hope you all treat me well" said Naruto as he grabbed his cloak throwing it all off revealing his face and outfit to the crew members making a few of them go wide eyed.

"N-N-Naruto…?" said a shocked Robin seeing the familiar mop of blonde spiky locks.

"Long time no see Robin… you've certainly grown more beautiful with time" Naruto said as the ever calm Robin actually blushed at the man's words see the kind smile on those whiskered cheeks.

While this was going on Ussop was trying to get Chopper to heal a heavily bleeding Sanji since the combined force of Robin and Nami proved too much for his mind that had not seen a true woman in two years.

"You haven't aged a day… the dangerous Spiral King part of our crew… this is surprising" said Robin hoping to save face even with the red in her cheeks.

"Blame Luffy he asked" Naruto said smiling to her as Nami came over to him looking him over.

"Not bad… while I'd prefer our captain to inform us of decision like this but sadly he dies things like this on a whim so welcome Naruto. Hope you can keep up with this crew" she said with a wink.

"I'll manage but I think we have to get out of here" he said pointing to the approaching battle ships.

"Damn they'll already on top of us" she said clicking her teeth while Naruto chuckled slightly.

"Mind if I help out with that then?" he asked her as she looked at him.

"Depends what, do you plan to do?" she asked as he raised his hand and looked toward the incoming ship.

"This…SNAP" with a click of his fingers the battleships were surrounded by a ring of fire but the fire was blue instead of orange shocking both marine and pirates. "A gift from Ace to help out" he said as the marine ships were forced to come to a complete stop and start hopping out the ship as it caught fire.

"Wow… that fire looks strong enough to burn a person's skin quickly. Good thing I don't have skin anymore Yohohoho" chuckled Brook at his skull joke.

"My fire is special, only hurts those I see as my enemies and the more dangerous they are the more it hurts them. But yeah the flames are pretty hot if they get you" Naruto said as the other crew members looked in awe of Naruto ability.

"That's a pretty Super skill Naruto, but how much control do you have of the flame?" Franky asked him as Naruto held up his hand and made a blue fire rose.

"Perfect control Franky" he said dispelling the fire flower.

While the marines abandoned ship another large ship with two snakes crarrying it came up at it's side but the flames didn't even touch the animals or the ship, in fact the snakes seemed to have smiles on their faces seeing the strange power.

"Isn't that the emblem of the Kuja Pirates, the all-female pirate crew led by the Shichibukai Pirate empress?" asked Robin aloud.

"Why do those snakes look so happy though, I mean aren't they afraid of the blue flame?" asked Nami.

"It's because they know that power very well considering I raised those two for a while, oi captain mind if I say a quick hello?" Naruto asked to Luffy already eating some meat from his bag.

"Smore mus bum gack" he said with his mouth full as Naruto smiled crouching on his knees before jumping into the air and shooting fire from his feet allowing him to fly in the air.

"WAH he can fly!" said an amazed Ussop, Luffy and Chopper together, while the rest of the crew just watched as the Naruto flew over to the ship where no man should ever venture without fear of death.

**XBreakX**

"Hebi-hime-sama… some things heading toward us" announced one of Boa Hancock's crew members looking through a telescope at the incoming male.

""What exactly is it?" she asked her in a cold tone and the girl had to resist blushing hearing her voice.

"I don't know but a figure is flying toward us from Luffy-sama's ship… with some strange blue swirling energy" she told her as Hancock's eyes widened hearing this and took the telescope from the girls hands looking up to the figure.

"Everyone stand down, no one is to hurt this person when he lands on the ship… the Spiral King is coming to greet us" said Hancock as the other Kuja pirates began whispering amongst each other.

Within a few seconds the figure of Naruto hovered over the ship before lowering to the deck and smile at the two snakes who bent their necks over so he could pet their heads. "It's good to see you both all grown up, have you been taking care of the Hime while I was gone" both nodded with a hiss and Naruto smiled before turning to the stunning figure that was Boa Hancock.

"Been a long time Hime" Naruto said raising his hand to the woman before him who took it much to the shock of her crew.

"Indeed it has Naruto… it has been many years since you left I and my sisters on the island with these two after we were cursed. It is good to see you again" she said with a small smile before he pulled her into a hug.

"It's good to see you alright after I was able to save you from that place" he whispered into her ear as she too wrapped her arms around him.

"Something I will always thank you and Tiger for Naruto. You gave me my freedom… but it seems you have joined Luffy now. How did this come about I might ask" she said as he let her out of the hug.

"It's complicated Hancock trust me. But rumour tells me that you might be smitten by my new captain" the woman offered a small smile hearing him. To her Naruto was the only man she would ever see as a family member, someone who looked out for her considering the times she had received a mysterious donation of freed slaves at her islands borders.

He had become a legend on the island as the only man respected (before Luffy) and was actually given permission to roam the island if he so chose considering all he did for them. All the women of the Kuja pirates knew that the Spiral king was never to be harmed or else face the furry of their empress and their sisters.

"Yes… he is someone special to me… protect him for me please, I don't want to see him injured like two years ago" she said her face frown for a moment remembering that day at the execution ground.

"I will believe me, and it was good seeing you again Hime, take care till I come back with the rest of my captain's crew" he said as he took off the same way as he had on Luffy's ship.

"Hebi-hime-sama… was that really the Spiral King? He looked so young for such a title and all the legends" asked Marguerite, the Kuja pirate who had discovered Luffy one their island when he crashed their two years ago.

"Yes, like I he has a beauty that does not fade even with time. He is the man who gave us so many of our sisters to which I am thankful. And now he has promised to protect Luffy something I am sure he will most certainly do" she said as the ship looked on at the flying figure in awe seeing that this was the man who saw them as true warriors and gave many of them freedom from their cruelty of the world nobles.

**XBreakX**

Naruto dropped back onto the Thousand Sunny and was immediately grabbed by Sanji "Please don't tell me you are friendly with that empress of beauty over there please for the love of kami" he asked literally crying thinking how the new guy had better luck with women than him.

"I am, but more like a brother than anything Sanji… please let go you'll get tears on my cloak" he told him trying to push the man away as he was wierding him out a little with the amount of pitiful crying he was doing.

""No not until you tell me everything about those women and your relationships with them and Robin-chwan" he said gripping harder until Naruto's eye twitched and thought of a quick action plan.

"Look a pretty woman" he said pointing and like a down chasing a ball Sanji rushed to the side of the ship looking for said woman. "I'm starting to see what Ace meant by a crazy crew?" Naruto said shaking his head while Robin giggled to the side of him.

"Seems as though something happened to Sanji during our time apart that has affected his weakness to women, although I am surprised that you are so friendly with the empress of the Kuja pirates, rumours say most men get turned to stone when they see her" said Robin as Naruto chuckled to himself.

"She does that huh… well we all have our quirks don't we. Although I think we'll have to desensitise the cook otherwise blood stocks will run thin on the ship won't they?" he said as Robin nodded.

"I didn't mean to run you know… I heard word the marines were coming into the town and I had no choice without dragging you into the mess" said Robin looking away from Naruto remembering the reason why the two had gotten separated when she was 16.

"I know… but you didn't know who I was back then since I didn't tell you. By the time I was done dealing with the marines you were long one and I had no way of knowing which way you had gone. I only heard word once the Ennis Lobby incident came up… you were stupid doing that you know" he said as she gave a small nod but smiling.

"Yes but it let me see that I was being stupid when Luffy came breaking down the gates in front of him, he is rather hard-headed when his mind is set on something. And because of that I'm glad to be part of his crew and I'm happy that we are all together again" she said as he put an arm on her shoulder.

"If you two are finished I think we are ready to go as soon as I pump in the air from our undersea airbag" said Franky as the underwater coating began inflating d raising around them.

"Ahh the soap coating, been a while since I did this" said Naruto as the bubble went over all their heads and expanded round the ship.

"Whoaa we've got a bubble roof" said Luffy excited about the whole process. Chopper at the side spotted Ussop looking over the side.

"is something wrong Ussop?" the little reindeer asked the resident sniper.

"Did you guys take out all the marines on your way here?" he asked as Chopper shook his head in the negative.

"No… I could hear plenty of them still shooting" he said back to Ussop.

"Then why don't I see them heading this way from the island, aside from the two Naruto already took out?" he asked the crew.

"If they're not coming then all the better. We'll just leave before they get here. Lucky for us if they got caught up in something right?" said Franky not aware that many of the marines were being held back from the companions that the crew made during their training years.

"Aregh!" Sanji screamed holding his chest.

"Hey what's wrong Sanji?" asked chopped going over to the blonde.

"I dunno… for a moment I just felt as though someone was crushing my heart" he replied nearly having an Okama Island flashback… they were all pretty bad.

Seeing her chance Nami clapped her hands getting everyone's attention "Are you all paying attention? A coating ship has the ability to reduce the surrounding pressure in various ways. In other words once a ship is coated it cannot float on its own accord. So if we remove the Buoyancy bag underneath the ship that's naturally supporting it, the ship will naturally sink beneath the surface" she said as a few nodded as they understood while other like Luffy had no idea.

At this point Franky came over the side of the ship "I've released the buoyancy bag" he announced as Nami nodded looking to the rest of the crew.

"Alright we're going down. Everyone raise the sails" she told them as the crew gave her a questioning look.

"Ah right the sea current substitute for wind when underwater right?" asked Naruto as Nami nodded.

"You are right Naruto, otherwise we'd basically just be sinking to the bottom with no way to move" Nami said a little thankful that the new crew member had more intelligence than would be expected for a male member of the crew, the fact he was friendly with Robin was just a bonus as was how handsome he looked with that smile of his.

"Are we setting sail Nami?" Luffy asked arms crossed.

"That's right captain, any words for the crew?" she asked him as he nodded.

"Well then men, I have tons of things that I've been wanting to say to you all this time, but for the moment let's leave it at this. Thanks for going along with my selfish whim for these past two years, and welcome to the crew Naruto I'm sure with you here our crew will surely find one piece at the end of the journey" he then took a deep breath as the ship began sinking into the sea "SET SAAAAAAAIL!" he shouted as the crew cheered for the beginning of their new adventure.

"Yeah Fishman Island here we come!" Luffy shouted with Naruto, Nami and Robin all smiling for the crew looking so happy and Naruto thinking he would get to see some old friends soon.

**XBreakX**

"Gone in the blink of an eye…" said Shakky looking out to the sea next to Rayleigh "Monkey-chan and the others have all become so strong…" she muttered lighting her cigarette.

"You were watching?" Rayleigh asked her as she nodded to him.

"Of course I'm their fan remember? But I was surprised to see Naruto-kun after so long and join Monkey-chan's crew, I'm a little worried the others would want him as the new captain" she said as Rayleigh chuckled.

"No chance of that, Naruto has already had his story of being the centre of attention. He's doing this as a promise for a few people at this point. No Naruto will do what he can to help them improve but never take direct action unless something really pisses him off and believe me you don't want to see that" he said taking a swig from his flask of rum.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to know how the Spiral King acts when pissed off. Care to tell me how exactly he got that title Rey-san?" she asked as he smiled.

"His power… it literally spirals out of him, that strange blue energy seems to have immense potential he has already tapped into, it supersedes haki in several ways. But that move of his using it could tear down anything that stands in front of him and his friends literally" he said remembering how he had nearly gotten a new scar on his old body when he had used the attack only narrowly avoiding the blast.

"Still with Naruto on his crew… who knows what exactly could happen with that crew" he said chuckling remembering Luffy's face before an old memory overlapped with it when the first time he met Roger. But also the first time he met Naruto and when the two had shared their first drink together and told each other stories.

"Naruto… good luck taking care of that boy. He's already well on his way to becoming a man and earning the right to that hat" he said toasting his flask before chugging down on the alcohol. "I think I can wait a little while longer so we can share our next drink and stories."

**XBreakX**

The Thousand Sunny kept sinking under the water at a fast speed the currents also dragging the ship forward. "The surface is so far away…" said an amazed Robin gazing at the surrounding of the ship. Like all devil fruit users it was a rare chance to see under the water without sinking into it.

"It's beautiful, you can't get a window this big on a submarine that's for sure" said Franky thinking about the shark sub they had on the ship.

"Seeing the world under the sea is always such an amazing thing… makes me nostalgic to the first time I did this" said Naruto as Nami looked to him.

"You've been to Fishman Island before… when did you do that?" she asked curious like the cat she was often compared to.

"I'm well-travelled Nami, but the first time was me travelling on my own, my power made the travel easy but it's only for one though. I later came with Whitebeard when I met up with him… good times" said Naruto sighing in contentment.

"You certainly are a peculiar individual Naruto… although to me doing all this feels like we're leaving the human world behind, it's exciting for me" said Nami looking up at the bubble's roof.

"New things always are, I'm just glad that you can still get back to the surface when all is said and done, the process is fun oddly but I won't spoil it for you" he said as the rest of the crew kept taking in the sights.

So I take it you know how the bubble coating works while we are under the sea huh Naruto?" Nami asked him as he nodded.

"It's important to know how things work in a world like this. Although we'll have to keep our eyes on some of them so they don't break it. But I want to ask, is it true that your dream is to chart a map of the whole sea?" he asked as she nodded.

"Ever since I was a little girl, why?" she replied to him.

"I just think it's a very good dream like the rest of you had but what it will mean for the world when you do. Nami the world's map charter… although I'll have to show you my island when we cross the Red Line" he said as she raised her eyebrows although with a slight pink in her cheeks.

"You home is in the new world?" she asked as he nodded.

"Yes… my home is a huge island, pretty much a continent I already have a map for reference when we get close to it if you get bored. He said offering her the map he kept on him that he hadn't looked at in some years that she took thankfully.

"A map from the New World… thank you very much Naruto" she said as he waved her off.

"it's fine it was only collecting dust these days, someone of your talent would find better use for it anyway Nami, I'll be glad to give you and Robin a tour of the islands when we eventually get there… it's a place full of history and different cultures" he said as he had managed to convince both Nami and Robin of taking the tour when they eventually arrived.

**XChapter EndX**

**Well that's my first chapter for this Fic again another tester chapter if anything to have in case I want to continue at some point in time. Obviously Naruto is incredibly strong but won't fight the Straw-Hats battles for them. If you wish thinkof him as back up for some of the other enemies as they head to Fishman Island.**

**I have a few ideas of who I want in Naruto's harem but depends on how I work with the chapters out so far and my own ideas. Now I don't want people complaining since I'm not pairing Luffy or Sanji with the female crew members but let's be honest Nami uses Sanji with her looks and Robin most likely wouldn't date them due to their outrageous behaviour at times. That's just my thought on the subject if I can think of anything most likely Luffy would be paired with Hancock and Sanji with a mermaid but who knows**

**Until Next time, Bye**


End file.
